<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything They Say is True by Trebleclefstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522539">Everything They Say is True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/pseuds/Trebleclefstories'>Trebleclefstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Canon Compliant, Drunken Flirting, Emerald City Bar | Joe's Bar (Grey's Anatomy), Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Grey's Anatomy References, Hidden Relationship, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, jolex, jolex endgame, season 10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/pseuds/Trebleclefstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Alex don't really broadcast their relationship to everyone. Sure, they are excited to be together, but it's no one's business but theirs. For those who don't know about their relationship status, things can get awkward very quickly. </p><p>-or-</p><p>A fic that takes place within Grey's Anatomy canon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Group Chat's Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything They Say is True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This surprise fic was born out of a dream I had last night and I wrote the majority of it while on my lunch break lol. I hope you guys enjoy this little piece of jolex fluff before I post chapter 9 of Didn't Think. </p><p>-Takes place during early season 10-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God, is being outrageously hot a requirement to be hired as an attending at this hospital?” Gia Holt whispered to the young woman sitting beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Anna Vargas looked over at the group of attending surgeons sitting together at a lunch table and chuckled softly, “It would seem so. I mean look at them. If one of them asked me to open my legs, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same here,” Gia replied. “And I have absolutely no shame in saying that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’ve been thinking that maybe it’s a balancing act,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>Gia furrowed her brow, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Anna started. “Being a surgical intern is hell. We are run ragged on a daily basis. So it would be unjust if we were expected to do all this work without some sort of compensation. So, the hospital gods blessed us with eye candy.”</p><p> </p><p>Gia laughed amused at her friend’s deduction, “I like how you think, Anna. But, I would hardly consider eye candy as enough to make up for the hardship of being an intern. You know we’re always on someone’s service, doing scut and everything that can’t be bothered to do. If we’re serving them on a daily basis, it would only be fair that they serviced us.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s eyes widened as she processed her friend’s words, “Gia!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m being honest. How nice would it be to be taught new <em> skills </em>by our attendings outside of the OR?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are something else, Gi.” Anna shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Gia huffed. “You have to have at least thought about it. I mean, you’re bi so you have your pick of whoever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very true,” Anna nodded. “But I don’t think I’d actually do it. Maybe a resident, but an attending? I don’t think I have the guts to do that. If you want to though, go for it. Maybe you’ll get lucky and get a surgery or two out of sleeping with one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“So which one should I make a pass at?” </p><p> </p><p>Anna scrunched her face in thought, “Well first, you should probably figure out who isn’t married and go from there. I know Shepherd and Grey are hitched so hot neurosurgeon is off the table.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a shame,” Gia sighed. “I wonder if Avery and that resident Edwards are together. I saw them making out in the hallway a few months ago. If they are I can’t blame her. I mean, look at those eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>Anna hummed in agreeance, “Every time I’ve had to work with him I try not to look into his eyes so that he doesn’t see that I’m secretly melting internally. He’s definitely pretty, but I don’t think he’s what you’re looking for. He doesn’t strike me for the guy who would let you in on a surgery because you gave him some ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Gia said thoughtfully. “I feel like he’s the type to give you a really nice gift after sex, but not to let you scrub in. Not that I’m looking to have sex with an attending so that I can scrub in. I’m a good doctor. I can get in on a surgery by my own merit. I just really want some hot sex with a hot guy and the guys in our class don't seem… up for the task.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh!” Anna exclaimed. “What about Karev? The peds attending? He’s stupid hot and great with kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Gia gasped, “You know what, I heard that he slept with basically all the female interns from last year’s class--some of the nurses too--so he’s not above it. From what I’ve heard, he’s really good at it too. He’s hot, got a stellar reputation in the sack, and he’s good with kids. Not that I want kids right now, but it says a lot about your character if kids like you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Anna nodded as they continued to finish their lunch. They made casual conversation before receiving pages to the pit from their resident. “You just get a page from Wilson?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah to the pit. I wonder what happened that she had to page both of us. Did something big happen?” Gia threw her garbage away as she and Anna started running down towards the ER. </p><p> </p><p>Anna shrugged, “I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything. I sure hope it’s something good. I would really love to get to see the inside of an OR today.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jo Wilson had hoped for a light day today. It had started off as a pretty quiet day. She and Alex started their morning in the shower with some hot shower sex and then stopped for breakfast at their favorite donut shop. When they got to work, she did rounds, assigned her interns to their posts and then proceeded to perform an appy on a seventeen year old. She had just scrubbed out when she decided to go down to the pit to answer any surgery consults. She spent a few hours down in the ER when she got pulled aside into any empty linen closet. She smiled widely when she realized who it was and turned to kiss Alex. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, how's Micky? I heard you're trying to find an alternative treatment option for his Wilms tumor."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we couldn't get the entire thing the first time around so I'm hoping with a little bit of chemo we'll be able to shrink it enough to get good margins. And since—as of ten minutes ago—you're on my service for the next two weeks, you'll be scrubbing in with me on that and any other cool thing that comes our way." Alex grinned widely at his girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Jo's eyes widened in glee, "Really? Wait, why am I on your service for two weeks? You didn't request me just because I let you in my pants on a daily basis?"</p><p> </p><p>Alex scoffed, "Please. My friends own the hospital, I can put whoever I want on my service. But to answer your question, no it's not because you are a great lay or because I love you. It's because you're an amazing doctor and are going to become a really damn good surgeon one day. Maybe even a peds surgeon. And I don't let just anyone work on peds. Peds is hardcore. I'm not gonna let just anyone hack up a kid. I'm gonna let the best, and you are the best."</p><p> </p><p>Jo grinned before kissing him again, "You are the best boyfriend and attending ever."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Alex smirked. "Okay I'm going to get lunch. Want to join me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I could but I just started some sutures on a lady in bed 4."</p><p> </p><p>"Get one of your interns to do it. That's what they're here for."</p><p> </p><p>"I would but they are currently having lunch and I'm almost done anyway. I'll come eat when I'm finished."</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at her skeptically. Knowing his girlfriend, Jo would probably forget to eat and then later in the evening he'd end up having to buy her one of everything off the menu at Joe's. "Alright, I'll see you later."</p><p> </p><p>About fifteen minutes later, Jo had finally discharged the woman she had been suturing. She was about to make her way to the cafeteria when a nurse called out to her, "Dr. Wilson! There is a rig about three minutes out with a five year old girl that received trauma to the lower ribcage, upper abdomen after falling from a tree at school. There don't seem to be any breaks but paramedics are concerned with a possible collapsed lung and fluid build up in the abdomen."</p><p> </p><p>" Okay, page Dr. Karev and my interns, Holt and Vargas. And have cardio on standby. "</p><p> </p><p>" Right away, Doctor Wilson."</p><p> </p><p>Jo sighed before gowning up and going to the ambulance bay to wait for the rig, "So much for going to lunch," She muttered to herself. Seconds later, she heard footsteps walking behind her. Turning to see her interns now gowned up she gives them a small smile before filling them in on the situation. "Vargas, go prepare trauma two and get a portable ultrasound and x-ray ready. Holt, make sure we have a peds cart ready and a chest tray for a suspected pneumothorax. I'll retrieve the patient. The ambulance is one minute out so please be quick."</p><p> </p><p>The two young women nodded at their resident and ran to prepare for the little girl about to come in. When the paramedics arrived, Jo hurried and ushered the small child into the trauma room that had been prepared. She was taking the young girls vitals when Alex walked into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“You paged me? What do we got?” </p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie Graham, five years old. She fell fifteen feet out of a tree at recess. She’s got a pneumothorax and fluid build up in the abdomen. There isn't any evidence of fractures, just some nasty bruising. We just took her x-rays and are about to perform an ultrasound,” Jo sighed. “Her O2 levels are low and she’s got unequal breath sounds. She needs a chest tube.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex furrowed his brows. He always hated this part. Chest tubes hurt like a bitch--he knew that from experience. He looked over to the two interns in the room, “Did someone contact her parents yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Holt replied. “They are on their way to the hospital as we speak. One of her teachers is out in the waiting room.” </p><p> </p><p>"Good," Alex looked over to Jo who had prepared the chest tube. Crouching down by the whimpering child, he smoothed down her hair in a comforting manner. "Hey Lizzie. My name is Dr. Alex. I heard that you took a fall today. We're gonna try our best to help you feel better. But in order to feel better, you're going to feel some pain first. The pain is going to help you breathe, so I need you to be brave for me. Can you do that? Can you be brave?"</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie nodded tearfully, "Hold my hand?"</p><p> </p><p>Jo's heart broke at the little girl's request, "Hey Lizzie, my name is Dr. Jo. Dr. Alex needs both of his hands in order to help you breathe but you can hold mine and squeeze as tight as you want."</p><p> </p><p>They got the tube in and proceeded to perform the ultrasound, "Looks like a ruptured spleen and appendix. She might have a liver lac, but we won't know until we get in there. Holt, book an OR and prep Lizzie. Vargas, stay out here and let me know as soon as her parents arrive. Be sure to keep an eye on my pre and post-ops while Wilson and I are in surgery."</p><p> </p><p>The interns nodded, "Yes Dr. Karev."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The surgery went well. They ended up having to remove both Lizzie's spleen and appendix, but Alex was confident that Lizzie would make a full recovery. They were on their way out to speak to the young girl’s parents who had arrived at the hospital twenty minutes after they went in for surgery. Alex went up to the pair and motioned for Jo to follow him while the interns stood a couple feet off to the side, “Hi my name is Doctor Karev. You must be Lizzie’s parents."</p><p> </p><p>The couple sprung up from their seats frantically, “Yes! How is she? How is our daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>“She is doing just fine. She came in with a ruptured spleen and appendix. Doctor Wilson and I were able to remove both the spleen and appendix. Thankfully, she did not break any bones during the fall so her recovery will last about four to six weeks. I’d like to keep her here in the hospital for about a week for observation, but if everything goes well, she’ll be good to go home when the time is over.” Alex replied to the parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we see her?” Mrs. Graham asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie is in recovery right now, but I can have one of my interns take you to her room to wait for her to arrive. She will be groggy and possibly in a bit of pain, but all of that is completely normal. We will come in to check on her in about an hour to two hours to ensure everything is okay.” Jo smiled at the worried pair. She turned over to her interns, “Holt, you take the Graham’s up to Lizzie’s room? Vargas, make sure to continue to keep an eye on Doctor Karev’s pre and post ops. Both of you keep us posted if anything changes.” Both interns left to do their tasks.</p><p> </p><p>“You did great in there today,” Alex complimented as he and Jo walked down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Jo grinned cheekily, “Thank you. You were a wonderful teacher as always. So, do we have any more surgeries scheduled for the day?”</p><p> </p><p>"Just a hernia repair in about an hour. Shouldn't take more than 45 minutes to do. And I've been thinking, I might let you take the lead on this one."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You know how we do things; see one, do one, teach one. You've seen hernia repairs done before, and you've assisted with them, so today you lead and I'll assist."</p><p> </p><p>Jo grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him into the empty on-call room down the hall and smiled, “You sir, are doing a very good job if your goal was to get into my pants for the second time today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I?” Alex feigned innocence. He kissed her deeply before speaking again, “Lock the door.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Laying in the afterglow had become one of Jo’s favorite parts of sex with Alex. She had never experienced such security and love as she did when she was in his arms. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Alex was caressing her back when her stomach growled loudly, ruining the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I thought I told you to eat lunch,” Alex chastised. </p><p> </p><p>“I was going to… but then Lizzie came into the ER and I got pulled into a 4 hour surgery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jo, all you’ve had all day is a powdered sugar donut and a medium coffee. You’re a doctor, you of all people should know that’s not healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’re one to talk. If I can recall correctly, not too long ago I was the one getting on your ass about eating right,” Jo reminded.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Alex glared playfully. “Come on. Let’s get something for you to eat. We got the hernia repair in fifteen minutes.” </p><p> </p><p>They each bought a snack and went to check in on their patient before getting ready for surgery. After assuring the nervous parents, Alex looked over to the interns, “Hey, Holt and Vargas! Wilson is going to be performing the hernia removal today and I think it would be good for you to observe your resident performing a procedure. You’ll both scrub in and take turns holding the retractor and observing. We’ll meet you in the OR.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, before I was an intern, you would have never been so eager to teach. I think dating a resident has made you soft,” Jo teased as the two of them entered the scrub room. </p><p> </p><p>Alex rolled his eyes as he scrubbed. They walked into the operating room and looked down at the young patient; eleven year old Hunter Miller. The interns were ready and standing around the OR table. Alex nodded reassuringly as Jo took a deep stabilizing breath, “Alright Jo. The floor is yours. You’ve got this. Don’t second-guess or underestimate yourself. Remember what I always say--”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t let me hack into a kid just because you like me. You let me in on a surgery because I’m good,” Jo finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” he smiled through his mask. “Now, just walk me through everything and take the time to teach your interns about what is going on.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and began. They were about halfway through the hernia repair when Alex felt confident enough in Jo’s abilities to begin a conversation, “So Mer wants us to go to Joe’s bar tonight. Something about Yang’s birthday and tequila shots. Doesn’t want to make a huge deal about it, but thought it would be fun to invite a whole bunch of people for shots.”</p><p> </p><p>Jo looked up from her work skeptically, “Did Grey really invite me or did she invite you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it matters. Grey hates me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No she doesn’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes she does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jo, Mer does not hate you. She likes you, trust me. You know, one time she even told me she thinks you're a badass.” </p><p> </p><p>Jo snorted, “Well she sure has a funny way of showing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“She told me to invite you. And you won’t be the only resident. She’s inviting Ross and Edwards too so you’ll have friends. Besides, you live with Cristina so it would look really bad if you didn’t show up to her birthday shots and she saw you lounging in your sweats on the couch with a beer and a tub of popcorn,” Alex said. </p><p> </p><p>“You live with Dr. Yang?” Vargas asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jo and Alex looked over at the intern in surprise, almost forgetting that they were not alone, “Yeah we live in the same house. We both crash with Alex. I’m surprised he hasn’t kicked us out yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up… I need the rent check."</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you all live in one house together?” Holt asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I like to lovingly refer to it as the frat house. Everyone has lived there at some point,” Jo replied.</p><p> </p><p>“It used to be Grey’s house. A lot of the attendings have lived there at some point. Shepherd, Kepner, Avery, and some people who aren’t around anymore. It was always open for anyone who needed a place to stay,” Alex shared. “I bought it from her last year and kept up the tradition.” </p><p> </p><p>Jo laughed, "I really don't know why you think Yang would notice if I’m there or not. It’s not like we’re close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’d rather be lounging on the couch in my sweats watching old reruns of Friends or Modern Family, drinking beer too but if I have to go, you have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re your best friends, though!” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Jo,” Alex pleaded. “If you go and decide to leave early then I’ll have an excuse to leave because we came in the same car this morning. Also, don’t forget you’re on my service for the next few weeks. I can make your life hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” Jo looked up from the patient. “That sounds a bit like coercion.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex gave her an unimpressed look, “Please. I’m begging here. And you know I don’t beg. I can’t handle another night of hearing about Mer’s McDreamy issues and Cristina’s weird arrangement with her not-husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Jo exhaled, “Okay. Fine I’ll go. But you’re buying everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the surgery goes extremely well. Jo completed the repair perfectly. The four doctors are in the process of scrubbing out when Alex spoke up again, “You know, Holt and Vargas, you should meet us at Joe’s to celebrate. Your resident just performed a hernia repair on her own on  a peds patient and you both assisted. So drinks are on me tonight!’</p><p><br/>
The interns nodded in excitement and confirmed that they would be at the bar that night at seven o’clock. Alex sent them off to do a couple tasks while he and Jo went to check on Lizzie and a few of his other patients. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Can you believe it? Karev invited us out for drinks later!” Gia screeched excitedly. “This might be easier than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is exciting,” Anna agreed. “We hardly ever get to spend time with everyone outside the hospital. So who knows, maybe even I will get laid tonight. You might want to wait before you make a movie on Karev, though.  I am trying to figure out though, if Wilson and Karev are sleeping together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you think that?” Gia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilson is only a second year resident living with two attendings. There’s no way she could’ve moved in with them as an intern unless she was already friends with one of them, and from the conversation in the OR, I can tell that she’s not close to Yang. Her and Karev seem really close, but I can’t tell if they’re just friends or if she’s sleeping with him. I mean, he just let her take point on a surgery. Karev is known for being horrible to interns and residents. So I’m wondering if they’re friends with benefits.”</p><p> </p><p>Gia tilted her head to the side, “You make a good point there. She may have already beat me to him… either way I think I’ll still try. Maybe they are sleeping together, maybe they aren’t exclusive, maybe they’re just friends. I don’t know, but Karev is hot and so am I, and we could have some really hot sex, so I’m gonna make a move. The worst he can say is no.” </p><p> </p><p>They walked into the bar and saw Wilson sitting with Ross and Edwards at the bar. Off to the side, Karev was standing at a table with Yang and Grey, rolling his eyes at something they said. Doctor Grey gets the attention of the surrounding doctors before speaking, “Alright as many of you may know, today is Cristina’s birthday so we’re going to do some shots! If you are a doctor at Grey-Sloan, then please make your way over to the bar as we toast to everyone’s favorite cardiothoracic surgeon.”</p><p> </p><p>A string of laughter and teasing could be heard as everyone took hold of their tequila shots and lifted them up, “To Doctor Yang.”</p><p> </p><p>“To Doctor Yang!”</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere lightened up a bit and distinctions between superiors and subordinates blurred as the alcohol made its way around the room. Alex left his friends and made his wave over to where Jo was sitting at the bar and waved over Holt and Vargas. He looked over to the bartender and began to order some drinks, “Hey man. Can I get a beer for me, a vodka and coke for Jo, I don’t know what those two want but it’s on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take a martini and Anna will have a cosmopolitan,” Gia answered. </p><p> </p><p>After each receiving their drinks, Alex raised his glass, “To a great day of saving tiny humans. It’s not everyday that you treat a kid that’s gonna make it, but today we did.” </p><p> </p><p>The group cheered and downed their drinks. About an hour had passed, and everyone was starting to feel some of the effects of the alcohol. Alex became more flirty than usual. His statements were suggestive and oftentimes. Jo was a giggler. She found everything mildly hilarious and more often than not, lost an item or two of clothes in the process. So far, she had shed the cardigan she’d been wearing. Interns on the other hand, became more bold when drinking alcohol. Gia especially, had her inhibitions lowered and decided that she would finally make her move on Karev. </p><p> </p><p>“So Karev, when was the last time you picked someone up in the bar?” Gia asked.</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughed, “Honestly, I don’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please,” Jo rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you remember. It couldn’t have been that long ago. You’d come here every other day with Avery while I was dating Jason and couldn’t hang out with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious,” Alex swore. “The last time I came to the bar and tried to pick someone up was last year before Mer, and everyone bought the hospital. I’m out of practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way,” Jo shook her head in disbelief. “You did not go that long without a bar hookup.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I did,” Alex nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Sensing that this might finally be her moment, Gia exchanged a glance with an equally tipsy Anna and turned to Alex, “Well, we have to fix that don’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Alex scrunched his face at the intern.</p><p> </p><p>Jo--who had understood what was going on--burst out into laughter. She considered saying something and staking her claim on Alex, but decided to let him suffer and see what his reaction would be. </p><p> </p><p>Gia smiled flirtily and placed her hand on Alex’s arm, “You said you’re out of practice, so how about I help you break your dry streak?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s eyes widened comically as he finally caught on to what the young woman was suggesting. His eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth in shock, closing it dumbly when words failed to come out. He looked over to Jo for assistance, only to find that she was laughing so hard that tears were trailing down her cheeks. Alex laughed awkward and attempted to say something again, “Um… I’m good, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, there’s no need to be shy,” Gia winked. “I know you aren’t. Your reputation speaks for itself, and I for one would not mind finding out if all they say is true.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at Jo with desperation in his eyes. Finally deciding to have mercy on him, she turned to her intern with an amused look on her face, “Alex won’t be going home with you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Gia asked, seeming mildly offended.</p><p> </p><p>“Because, tonight, Alex will be going home with me,” Jo supplied. “Just like he does every night, because I’m his girlfriend and he no longer needs to pick up random women in bars.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Gia and Anna’s faces paled at Jo’s confession. Gia began to stutter her apologies to her resident when Jo interrupted her, “Holt. Relax. I get it, trust me. He’s hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex, who had been observing the scene, felt his ears get hot, “Jo…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious,” Jo grinned. “No hard feelings. You didn’t know. But now you do, so if I see or hear of you making another pass at my boyfriend, you will be drowning in scut.” </p><p> </p><p>Gia nodded and buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Anna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I guess I was right, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thinking I should’ve listened to you when you suggested that they might be a thing,” Gia cringed. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding it was time to leave and allow the poor intern to wallow in her embarrassment, Alex pulled Jo up and started to guide her out the door. Just as the two of them were about to walk out the door, Jo stopped and gave Gia sly smirk, “Oh and just so you know, everything they say about him is true.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>